Benjamin Tucker
Escritos * Instead of a Book ** Preface ** State Socialism and Anarchism ** Part I. The Individual, Society, and the State *** Relation of the State to the Individual. *** Our Purpose. *** Contract Or Organism, What’s That To Us? *** The Nature of the State *** A Misinterpretation of Anarchism *** Mr. Levy’s Maximum *** Resistance to Taxation *** A Puppet For a God *** Mr. Perrine’s Difficulties *** Where We Stand *** Tu-Whit! Tu-Whoo! *** Rights and Duties Under Anarchy. *** More Questions. *** Mr. Blodgett’s Final Question. *** Trying to Be and Not to Be. *** Mr. Blodgett’s Explanation *** A Plea for Non-Resistance *** Liberty and Aggression *** Rule or Resistance—Which? *** The Advisability of Violence. *** Mr. Pentecost an Abettor of Government. *** The Philosopher of the Disembodied. *** The Woes of an Anarchist. *** The Moral of Mr. Donisthorpe’s Woes *** L’État Est Mort; Vive L’État! *** Voluntary Co-Operation. *** L’État, C’Est L’Ennemi. *** A Libertarian’s Pet Despotisms. *** Defensive Despotism. *** Still in the Procrustean Bed. *** Pinney Struggling with Procrustes. *** A Back Town Heard From. *** In Form a Reply, in Reality a Surrender. *** Fool Voters and Fool Editors. *** Ergo and Presto! *** The Right of Ownership. *** Individual Sovereignty Our Goal. *** New Abolition and its Nine Demands. *** Compulsory Education Not Anarchistic. *** Relations Between Parents and Children. *** Compulsory Education and Anarchism. *** Children Under Anarchy. *** Not a Decree, but a Prophecy. *** Anarchy and Rape. *** An Unfortunate Analogy. *** The Boycott and its Limit. *** A Case Where Discussion Convinced. *** A Spirit More Evil Than Alcohol. *** A Word About Capital Punishment. *** No Place for a Promise. *** On Picket Duty. ** Part II. Money and Interest. *** “Who is the Somebody?” *** Reform Made Ridiculous. *** A Defence of Capital. *** “The Position of William.” *** Capital’s Claim to Increase. *** A Baseless Charge. *** Another Answer to Mr. Babcock *** Attention, “Apex!” *** Usury. *** Apex or Basis. *** “The Position of William.” *** Economic Hodge-Podge. *** An Unwarranted Question. *** An Alleged Flaw in Anarchy. *** Shall the Transfer Papers Be Taxed? *** Money and Capital. *** To-day ’ s View of Interest. *** To-day ’ s Excellent Fooling. *** Government and Value. *** The Power of Government Over Values. *** Free Trade in Banking. *** Currency and Government. *** The Equalization of Wage and Product. *** A False Idea of Freedom. *** Monopoly, Communism, and Liberty. *** Pinney His Own Procrustes. *** Ten Questions Briefly Answered. *** A Standard of Value a Necessity. *** A Necessity or a Delusion,—Which? *** Anarchy’s New Ally. *** Economic Superstition. *** A Book that is Not Milk for Babes. *** State Banking versus Mutual Banking. *** Mr. Bilgram’s Rejoinder. *** Free Money. *** Free Money First. *** Stop the Main Leak First. *** An Indispensable Accident. *** Leland Stanford’s Land Bank. *** Mutualism in the Service of Capital. *** Edward Atkinson’s Evolution. *** A Greenbacker in a Corner. *** Free Money and the Cost Principle *** Proudhon’s Bank. *** Why Wages Should Absorb Profits. *** A Great Idea Perverted. *** On Picket Duty. ** Part III. Land and Rent. *** “The Land for the People.” *** Basic Principles of Economics: Rent. *** Rent: Parting Words. *** Property Under Anarchism. *** Mere Land No Saviour for Labor. *** Henry George’s “Secondary Factors.” *** The State Socialists and Henry George. *** Liberty and the George Theory. *** A Criticism That Does Not Apply. *** Land Occupancy and its Conditions *** Competitive Protection. *** Protection, and its Relation to Rent. *** Liberty and Land. *** Rent, and its Collection by Force. *** The Distribution of Rent. *** Economic Rent. *** Liberty and Property *** Going to Pieces on the Rocks. *** “Simplifying Government.” *** On Picket Duty. ** Part IV. Socialism *** Socialism: What It Is *** Armies that Overlap. *** Socialism and the Lexicographers. *** The Sin of Herbert Spencer. *** Will Professor Sumner Choose? *** After Freiheit, Der Sozialist. *** State Socialism and Liberty. *** On Picket Duty. ** Part V. Communism. *** General Walker and the Anarchists. *** Herr Most on Libertas. *** Still Avoiding the Issue *** Herr Most Distilled and Consumed. *** Should Labor be Paid or Not? *** Does Competition Mean War? *** Competition and Monopoly Confounded. *** On Picket Duty. ** Part VI. Methods. *** The Power of Passive Resistance. *** The Irish Situation in 1881. *** The Method of Anarchy. *** Theoretical Methods. *** A Seed Planted. *** The “Home Guard” Heard From. *** Colonization. *** Labor’s New Fetich. *** Mr. Pentecost’s Belief in the Ballot. *** A Principle of Social Therapeutics. *** The Morality of Terrorism. *** The Beast of Communism. *** Time Will Tell. *** The Facts Coming to Light. *** Liberty and Violence. *** Convicted by a Packed Jury. *** Why Expect Justice from the State? *** The Lesson of the Hour *** Convicted for their Opinions. *** To the Breach, Comrades! *** On Picket Duty. ** Part VII. Miscellaneous. *** The Lesson of Homestead. *** Save Labor from its Friends *** Is Frick a Soldier of Liberty? *** Shall Strikers be Court-Martialled? *** Census-Taking Fatal to Monopoly. *** Anarquia necessariamente Atéia *** A Fable for Malthusians *** Auberon Herbert and his Work. *** Solutions of the Labor Problem. *** Karl Marx as Friend and Foe. *** Do the Knights of Labor Love Liberty? *** Play-House Philanthropy. *** Beware of Batterson! *** A Gratifying Discovery. *** Cases of Lamentable Longevity. *** Spooner Memorial Resolutions. *** On Picket Duty. * Liberdade Individual ** Sociologia: *** I - Socialismo estatal e Anarquismo: **** Até que ponto concordam e em que se diferem *** II - O Indivíduo, a Sociedade, e o Estado: **** A Relação do Estado com o indivíduo **** Declaração da Liberdade de escolha **** Anarquismo e o Estado **** Resistência ao Governo **** Liberdade e Organização **** Liberdade e Impostos **** Anarquismo e Crime **** Liberdade e Política **** Liberdade e Proibição **** Anarquismo e a Punição do Capital **** Liberdade e Propriedade **** Anarquismo e Força *** Métodos: **** Resistência Pacífica **** A Futilidade da Cédula **** Cooperação voluntária, um remédio ** Economia: *** I - Dinheiro e Juros **** Capital, lucros e juros **** Dinheiro livre primeiro **** Free Banking **** A Abolição dos juros **** Necessidade de um padrão de valor **** O Resgate do papel-moeda **** Governo e Valor **** Henry George e os juros **** Vários esquemas de dinheiro *** II - Terra e Aluguel **** Terra para o povo **** Aluguel **** Aluguel Econômico **** Liberdade, terra e trabalho **** Propriedade sob o Anarquismo **** Ocupação e uso vs. Imposto Único **** George e o Imposto Único *** Métodos **** Recusa de pagamento de aluguel *** III - Comércio e Indústria **** A atitude do Anarquismo rumo a combinações Industriais **** Greves e Força **** O Trabalho e seu pagamento **** Os Correios e o serviço de correio privado **** Liberdade ou Autoridade **** Liberdade e Trabalho **** Competição e Cooperação **** Liberdade e o boicote **** Anarquismo e direitos autorais ** Referências: *** Bibliografia Categoria:Autores de nome B Categoria:Autores de sobrenome T